Escape from Azkaban
by silent rider7
Summary: AU story! Lincoln Potter has been thrown into Azkaban after being framed for the murder of the Minister's brother. Now it is up to Harry Potter to break his brother out, but what happens when he meets the beautiful nurse he develops feelings for? Or all the roadblocks he has to face? Will they ever break out? And if they do, will they lose everything they fought so hard to keep?
1. Azkaban

**Hey guys! So this is an Alternate Universe story based on the T.V. show Prison Break. I really hope you guys enjoy this because I love positive feedback! -SR7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

May 10, 2012

Harry Potter stripped down to his underwear. The bulky Auror in front of him checked him from top to bottom and sneered as he glanced over Harry's chest and arms that were covered with tattoos. He waved his wand and yelled "NEXT!" Harry cringed at his voice. The salty crust of a man gave him a pricking feeling in the back of his head. But he moved along to a bench and put on the plain ludicrous government clothing he now had to wear for the next five years.

He got into a line behind other sketchy men, who always looked like they were trying to size each other up. A loud gravelly voice carried over the line and got louder as each man stepped forward. Finally Harry stood in front of the voice. The man looked to be the meanest and toughest Auror Harry had laid eyes on yet. The man wore all black, had a scar across his face; and biceps that could crush a man. Harry had to try his best to not break eye contact and crack under his glare.

"Name," he demanded.

"Harry Potter."

The man looked down at his clipboard and glazed over the paper. "Harry Potter… says you're a diabetic. That mean you gonna cry if I do something you don't like?" He purred smiling arrogantly. "Use the nurse as an excuse to get out of the SHU?"

Harry didn't break the eye contact. "Been one since birth; if you have a problem with that you can bring it up with your boss."

The Auror's smile faded. "Let's get one thing straight Potter, I don't tolerate sass."

"So our time here will be tense? Shame I was planning on becoming best mates with you… Bellick."

His name being used caught him off guard. "Get your ass out here Potter, oh and welcome to Azkaban."

* * *

"Cell block C number 40," an Auror yelled walking towards a cell with Harry in chains behind him. The door automatically slid open and the Auror poked his head in. "Lupin, get your ass out of bed, you got a new cellmate."

It was silent, and then there was a low growl. A man with sandy brown hair, yellow eyes, and a limp emerged from the shadows. He looked menacing, but as soon as he saw Harry his eyes turned hazel and he stood up straight.

"Boss, you're giving me a fish?" Lupin asked the Auror with a raised eyebrow. "You trust me around a newbie?"

"Not any of my concern Lupin; if you have a problem with it take it up with the warden."

The Auror unlocked Harry's chains and pushed him inside the cell, waving his wand to close the door behind him. He was quite small compared to his cellmate but it didn't mess with his confidence one bit. Lupin eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"What are in here for fish? You don't look like you're the criminal type."

"Neither do you," Harry replied.

Lupin continued to stare, "you'd be surprised."

The man had scratches all over his body and a chewed up pillow on his bunk. Harry didn't know what to think about the guy. He was a mystery.

"Now talk fish, its better if we know each other in here rather than being complete strangers. Behind these walls if you don't have allies then you don't survive."

Harry paused contemplating his answer. "Armed robbery at Gringotts."

Lupin chuckled, "I'm guessing you got balls kid, be careful how you use them in here though, okay."

Harry nodded. "What about you? I doubt you're in here for stealing a Firebolt."

Lupin jumped up on his bunk and stared down at Harry. "Double homicide," he answered. "I didn't know I did it. You know I wasn't all there that night."

Harry waited for him to continue silently not taking his gaze off Lupin's scars.

"It was a long time ago. I was only a kid when I was bitten, and at first the effects weren't noticeable. But then I started to change," He paused to catch his breath then continued. "I was on a healing potion for a while, but then I ran out. It was only a matter of time before the effects kicked in again and I would turn. That night it happened. I got loose and raided a small village; two people were torn apart because of me. So they locked me up, mostly so an incident like that wouldn't happen again."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "You're a werewolf."

Lupin nodded.

"Why aren't you in solitary then?" Harry asked curiously.

"I got better. The healer here has been giving me some kind of potion that's really helped. I haven't changed in three years. That means my sentence is now six more months in this hell hole. I tell you, you can only take so much of the dementors before you go crazy."

"Lights out!" a voice yelled out throughout the cellblock. Instantly all the lights were put out to leave only your sense of feel and smell to light your way.

"Goodnight fish, and good luck in the yard tomorrow," Lupin whispered.

Harry found his bunk and lied down on the cold mattress. "You have no idea."

* * *

May 11, 2012

"One hour ass wipes!" Bellick yelled out to the enclosed yard of inmates walking aimlessly around.

Harry strolled out into the yard behind Lupin and took in his surroundings. Dementors flew around above everyone's heads just waiting for someone to make a break for it. All the inmates seemed to be separated into groups because of all sorts of reasons; family, race, gangs, undesirables… it was easy to spot people out that way.

There was another yard across from Cell Block C's except only one being occupied that area, and it was heavily armed from top to bottom. Lupin noticed Harry staring at the man from behind the chain link fence.

"Hey fish. Why are you staring at Linc the Sinc?"

Harry smiled a little bit not taking his eyes off the man.

"You know he's in here for killing the minister's brother right? That guy is one hell of a badass. Everyone here keeps their distance from him, the man is crazy mate. His execution takes place in three weeks."

Harry nodded and kept quiet. He watched as Linc bounced around a battered basketball and attempt to make a shot in the basket. Suddenly Harry answered Lupin, "he's my brother."

* * *

Lincoln had no smile, he had no drive, and he had no spirit any more. He listened to the minister of the prison's chapel give his sermon, but all he could think about was his son he had to leave behind, and the evil ministry workers that framed him. He didn't deserve to be in Azkaban! He was innocent, but the only people who would listen to reason were his brother and his attorney Veronica… Veronica, oh how he missed her, he would do absolutely anything to see her and his son again.

All of a sudden the minister was wrapping up the service and an Auror was prodding for Lincoln to get up and drag his chains down the aisle. Lincoln groaned and stood up to follow the officer out.

"Hey brother."

Lincoln lifted his head and laid his eyes upon Harry. "No," he gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry smiled at his brother who he hadn't seen since he was transferred to Azkaban. And then he whispered in a low excited voice, "I'm breaking you out of here."

* * *

**So that is the first chapter! Lots lots lots more to come; please review guys, it would mean so much! :) Thanks -SR7**


	2. PUGNAc

May 11, 2012

Harry entered the shower room to find his brother getting his clothes on about ready to be escorted out by an Auror. Lincoln caught the sight of Harry and stopped. Harry could see the fear reflecting in his eyes. He didn't say a word probably waiting for Harry to make the first move.

"Lincoln," Harry addressed nonchalantly.

Lincoln scoffed. "Harry, are you insane? How the hell do you expect to break out of this place? I have never seen a more locked down place than this. It's impossible."

Harry took a couple steps towards his brother and whispered, "Not if you designed the place it isn't."

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows confused. Harry backed up away from his brother so he had a full view of him, and then he removed his shirt. Underneath Lincoln took in the body tattoo Harry had etched all over the upper half of his body. A maze appeared underneath the various tattoos on his chest. "Blueprints," Lincoln whispered.

"It's everything we need to break out of here. And all the assurance we'll need for the outside."

"And you're planning to do all of this by yourself? It can't be done."

"True, but that just means I'll need a little help. But it'll get done, and we'll be out of here by the time of your execution," Harry answered seriously.

Suddenly the shower room door swung open and an Auror approached the brothers with a pile of chains. "Let's go Potter, back to your cell," he bellowed chaining Lincoln's hands and feet. Harry nodded and left the room winking at Lincoln as he walked past.

Harry entered his cell a few minutes later to find Lupin taking a piss in the industrial toilet. He ignored the rushing tinkle sound and lied down on his bed to rest his eyes for a moment. It wasn't easy to do in prison though, it's not like you're in the comfort of your own home anymore. He lifted his sleeve up to stare at the name _Allen Schweitzer _in thick black ink on his wrist.

He needed to get back out into the yard, and as luck would have it Bellick just announced yard time out on the P.A. system.

Lupin shuffled over to the barred door waiting for it to be opened and Harry followed close behind.

Soon all the inmates were in the yard, most keeping a watchful eye out for the dementors. Harry noticed a man surrounded by big thuggish looking goons; he had slicked back golden blond hair and piercing gray eyes. In his hands he was carefully dealing a handful of wizard cards out in a circle. Harry knew exactly who he was, so he approached the unapproachable.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said standing over the blond man.

"Fish," he replied. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to get in on PI. I hear you're in charge of all the inmate groups, can you help me out?" Harry asked. He could see Malfoy snicker below him.

"Only if you can do something for me, I don't let just anybody join the family if you know what I mean. I have to keep the place pretty tight to keep out the less than worthy. PI is a privilege, not a right."

Harry sat down at the table and took a hand of cards. "I can get you Mundungus Fletcher," he replied.

Malfoy stopped shuffling and stared daggers into Harry. "It's impossible, he's missing," Malfoy spat.

Harry smirked, "Nothing is impossible. What do you say, PI for Fletcher?"

Malfoy's goons were holding their breath waiting for their leader's answer. Malfoy carefully considered Harry's offer but eventually rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "No deal."

This wasn't the answer Harry was expecting; he needed to change his mind. "I'm sorry to hear that Malfoy, you know where to find me if you ever change your mind," he said standing up. Draco carefully watched him suspiciously as Harry placed one of the cards he took folded as an origami crane in front of him.

The mob watched Harry leave their table with his hands in his pocket. Malfoy cursed and then yelled for Harry to stop. When he did Malfoy shuddered when he said, "You can join, and I'll make sure to tell Bellick as soon as I can." Harry smiled and without a word left the mob's presence. Malfoy grabbed his cellmate Crabbe by the collar and brought him close to his face. "Call my associate and tell him to meet me here."

* * *

"Lupin, it's time for your conjugal," an officer called through the cell later that day.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he stared at his cellmate, "someone special?" he asked chuckling.

Lupin pushed him back on his bunk and muttered, "Jealous bastard."

The officer led him to a room secluded in a different wing of the prison; the officer told him to wait then left the room. Lupin began to sweat and pace back and forth. It had been a while since he got to see her; the love of his life. He watched the hands on the clock tick by and a picture of the Belgium Quidditch team fly around in their poster.

Not soon enough the door swung open and their stood Nymphadora Tonks with bright blue hair and a trench coat waiting to be invited in. "Hello Remus," she whispered smiling.

Lupin, who was already breathing heavily pulled Tonks in the room and threw her on the rickety bed. "I've missed you so much," he gasped between kisses.

Tonks laughed, "I've missed you so much too."

The two lovers then went on to familiarize themselves with each other after such a long time apart. But after an hour it was almost time for Tonks to leave.

"Please don't go," Lupin begged playing with Tonks' fingers and kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Tonks sighed, "Trust me I don't want to leave, but I'm not allowed to stay here Moony. And I love you too, but you only have a couple more months before you're released and then we can be together again."

Lupin pouted as Tonks got up from the bed and put her coat back on. "Promise me you'll wait for me," Lupin pleaded scurrying up behind her.

"What?" Tonks asked turning around to face him.

Lupin then got down on one knee and stared up at the blue haired girl. "Tonks, I love you so much. When I get out of here, will you marry me?"

Tonks gasped and covered her mouth, but her shock was immediately replaced by happiness. "Of course Moony, of course I'll marry you!" she squealed as she jumped into Lupin's arms and kissed him.

"I love you more than anything," he whispered into her neck.

Three taps on the door signaled it was time for Tonks to go, so with one last kiss Lupin walked her to the doorway and let Bellick take her from there, but not without a menacing glare towards the horny Auror.

* * *

Harry waited on the table in the infirmary. It was somewhat refreshing to be anywhere other than the cell block surrounded by the other prisoners and guards. He was nervous. He was about to get his insulin shot for his type-1 diabetes, but one problem; he didn't have diabetes.

Potions were spread out over the counters and a substance was brewing itself in the corner of the room. Harry twiddled his thumbs in anticipation when finally the doctor came in. Harry stared at the golden brown hair the doctor possessed. She had each curl perfectly placed and a light face that looked so soft. A lot of thoughts rushed through his head, but one stood out… This was going to be easy.

"Harry Potter?" The doctor addressed still looking down at her clipboard. "It says here that you're in for your insulin shot."

She looked up and locked eyes with the wizard. His electrifying green eyes instantly connected with her brown ones and she had to take a step back. Harry smirked, "That I am. And you are?" He asked smoothly giving her a flirty smile.

The doctor seemed to be wary of releasing personal information, but it was only a name. "Dr. Hermione Granger," she muttered tucking her hair behind her ears.

"That's a really pretty name," Harry replied. "Is this the same Granger whose father is the Governor?"

Hermione shut her mouth and nodded, and then went back to her counter to retrieve a needle. Harry couldn't help but take a glance at her behind, but for some reason it suddenly felt wrong.

She came back over to him and rolled up his sleeve. The tattoos that covered his left arm came into full view catching Hermione off guard. "That's a lot of ink," she pointed out not taking her eyes of the patterns.

Harry nodded, "You should see the rest of it."

Hermione blushed, but continued to stick the needle in his arm and push the insulin through. Harry winced at the cold rush he felt going into his arm, and wondered if this was going to have some sort of weird effect on him. Then she slid the needle out of his arm and said, "Lucky for you, and magic, we can have your results instantly."

Harry rolled down his sleeve and gulped as he watched her take her wand and place it over his arm. A flashing green and red light went on and off till it finally set itself on red.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows like something was wrong. Harry tried to ask her about it, but instead she silently left the room. Not knowing what just happened, he decided it was a perfect time to scan over the infirmary, and that is when he laid eyes on the vent underneath the sink. Quietly he walked over and looked down into it. A little bit of water was rushing through the pipe below; Harry smiled.

He heard the doorknob rattle so he quickly ran back over to the table and jumped up on it right as Hermione re-entered the room.

She looked perplexed. "Mr. Potter, according to your test your glucose level is abnormally low. I have to say you reacted to the insulin as if you weren't a diabetic," she said with her arms crossed and an irritated eye twitch pointed right at Harry.

He shrugged. "I don't know what to say Ms. Granger; I've been a diabetic since I was a kid."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I also thought it was weird you looked in pain when I stuck the needle in your skin. I would expect a man with that much ink and diabetic to be used to the needle."

"I guess I've never really liked it," Harry answered. Hermione looked annoyed at his short answers. "Well I guess we're done here doc. I'll see you next time," he said hopping down from the table and going towards the door to be let back into his cell by the guard.

Before he could leave Hermione turned and said one more thing. "On your next visit we'll have to run another test to make sure there wasn't a glitch in the system."

Harry nodded and then was escorted out.

Hermione watched him go as her partner, Parvati Patil, entered the room looking back at a chained up Harry Potter. She turned back towards her friend and let out a whistle. "Girl, that prisoner is looking mighty fine," she squealed winking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed again. "Shut up Parvati. There's something strange about him that I can't quite place. It's like a million things are running through his head. Oh, and get this, he reacted towards the insulin in a weird way, but his file says he's a diabetic and he did everything to try to convince me that he was."

"Did you run a back up test to make sure?"

Hermione sighed, "No, he ran out before I got the chance. But mark my words next time we'll know for sure."

Harry strolled through the cellblock after being released by the guard. It must have been free time for the inmates. His visit to the infirmary ran like a bullet through his head, not to mention the suspicious looks he kept receiving from the attractive doctor. He needed to get something to make sure she thought he was a diabetic the next time he went to see her.

A group of black inmates took over the upper part of the cellblock, and Harry knew that was exactly where he had to go.

Dean Thomas, presumably the leader of the gang stood by the railing looking over the bottom floor at the rest of the prisoners. Harry walked up towards the group but was stopped by a freakishly large man with bulging muscles.

"What's your business here?" he bellowed cracking his knuckles.

Harry had to take a step back to block out the horrible smell of body odor from the man. "I need to speak with your mate Thomas over there," Harry replied pointing at the man who was now looking at him as well.

Dean Thomas walked over and pushed the behemoth out of the way. "What can I do you for fish?"

Harry folded his arms and turned his head around to make sure no one was listening. "I need you to get me some PUGNAc," he whispered.

Dean cocked his head. "What the hell do you need PUGNAc for?"

"Listen, I hear you work in the kitchen and I need an insulin blocker, fast. So can you do this for me?"

Dean chuckled. "Is this to get in with the doctor? Look man she be looking very fine, but mate, I have a wife and kids and personally this is a bit offending to a married man."

Harry shook his head, "No need to get offended, let's just say its life or death, okay?"

He pursed out his lips as though he was considering. And then Dean spoke. "I can get it to you by tomorrow, in the yard, alright?"

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Veronica Donovan scanned over the Daily Prophet with keen eyes. It was said the bishop at Azkaban was shot with the _Avada Kedavra _curse earlier that day. She put the paper down and tied back her dark hair and then she put her face in her hands.

Harry Potter, Lincoln's brother, had told her someone had set up Lincoln with the murder of the Minister's brother, and she didn't believe him. But now she felt like an idiot. How could she have been so daft? Wasn't it a coincidence that the bishop was shot right after he announced he was trying to get Lincoln's execution delayed?

She looked back down at the paper at a picture of a young teenager pushing and arguing with the Aurors trying to arrest him for dealing illegal drugs. "Merlin's beard, L.J." she muttered.

The paper said Lincoln Potter's son, L.J., was released into the custody of his mother and step father that afternoon and a trial would be awaiting a date. Ever since Lincoln was sent to Azkaban L.J. had been acting out, and now more than ever because his mom got married to a man who was not his father, and now his uncle was sent to Azkaban as well for shooting curses off at Gringotts. His life was spiraling down the toilet and nobody could sympathize with him.

Now, more than ever Veronica needed to step up and find the bastards who framed Lincoln, just as Harry requested before he was sent to prison. Now, more than ever Veronica needed to let the past go and save the man she once loved.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for reading! I really hope you liked this chapter, I tried my best to make it awesome. So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! -SR7**


	3. Allen

May 12, 2012

Auror Bellick flipped through the Daily Prophet in the guards break room. He was reclined in his chair with his chunky feet propped up on the table. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he flipped passed the Lincoln and L.J. Potter page on the front.

After finishing his sandwich he stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed a toothpick and then stuck it in his mouth. A fellow Auror walked into the room with sweat beading down his forehead. "Bellick!" he called. "We got an anonymous tip that the prisoners are stashing illegal contraband in their cells. You need to do cell checks."

Bellick groaned. "Order a lockdown on cell block C. And inform the warden, I think he'll want to know about this."

"Yes sir," the Auror replied running out of the break room.

With a great heave-ho Bellick got himself up and started for the cell block, past the solitary yard where Lincoln Potter waited alone.

"So you proposed to her?" Harry asked Lupin that morning from the bottom bunk of their cell.

Lupin nodded even though Harry couldn't see him. "I'm just hoping she keeps her promise that she'll wait for me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Lupin sighed, "You know how it is out there. She doesn't have absolute reassurance that I'll be out of here in a couple months. If I get in trouble they add another five years on my rap sheet. I can't afford for that to happen."

"Ah, I see," Harry replied scratching on the bar underneath Lupin's bunk.

"Hey, what are doing down there?" Lupin asked hearing the scratches.

Harry continued to scratch the bar with a galleon, "Nothing."

Lupin opened his mouth to ask him about it further, but then he decided against it and shut his mouth. It was fairly quiet in the cell block, the only sound you could hear was the occasional muffled voices scattered here and there. But then suddenly one of the other inmates crashed up against their cell with a frantic look on his face.

"Quick, Lupin! Bellick is going to be checking for contraband. Hide your stash!"

Lupin hastily sat up and reached inside his pillow and took out a muggle knife. Harry was confused as he got out of his bed. "What the hell is going on?" he asked as Lupin jumped off his bed and shoved the knife into Harry's hands.

"Quick, hide it Potter. If Bellick sees this I'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble," he whispered sweating buckets.

Harry froze to his spot. Lupin gave him a confused look and turned around. Bellick stood right on the other side peering in smiling a devilish smile. "Hello Lupin," he sneered. "Barker, open 40!"

Slowly the cell door slid open; Lupin and Harry silently stared forward. There was nothing that could be done Lupin was standing there with the knife in his hand with guilt written right across his forehead.

Bellick stepped in and plucked the knife from Harry's sweaty hands and the magically bound Lupin's hands together. He pushed him out of the cell and announced loud enough for the whole cell block to hear. "You're going straight to the SHU, wolf."

Lupin sent a panicked look back towards Harry as he was escorted down out of the cell block. Bellick came back up a couple minutes later with an old man trailing behind him. Bellick didn't look too pleased.

Harry watched the old man stroll up to the front of his cell and stare at him. He had a freakishly long gray beard, robes that dragged on the floor behind him, and a crooked wand holstered on his waist. The man didn't break into a smile nor showed Harry any remorse, but instead called for an Auror to open his cell. Harry stood still in his place confused.

The man spoke. "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Albus Dumbledore. The warden here, I need you to come with me."

And with that Dumbledore spun on his heel and left the cell. Bellick stood outside of it growling as Dumbledore stopped next to him and told him to call off the contraband search. Harry walked past him feeling spit land on the back of his neck. But he chose to ignore it as it ran down his back. He passed Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy's cells who both only stared at him like he did something wrong.

Dumbledore led him to his office on the other side of the prison. In the middle of the room sat an unfinished model of a castle; Hogwarts. Harry looked up at the warden not knowing why he brought him here. Dumbledore didn't pay attention to his confusion; he just went on and answered all of his unasked questions.

"My wife's and my anniversary is coming up and she's always been in love with Hogwarts. Ever since she was a kid and we met at school, she was always entranced by it. I read in your file that before you were thrown in here, you were a structural engineer. You did a lot of the wizarding worlds more visited buildings. It makes me wonder why an educated man with a spotless record would end up in here, but no matter. I need you to help build the rest of this model before our anniversary. And I'll make it worth your while. You won't be chained so you can work freely and I won't put a guard in here watching you. But I will poke my head in every once in a while to check on your progress. What do you say Potter, do we have a deal?"

Harry turned his head to look at the model of Hogwarts sitting in the middle of the room. He grew up there. He called it home when he had nowhere else to go… but this was no time to get sentimental. It would screw the curve. So he looked back up at Dumbledore and nodded. "I would be pleased to work on it."

"And you'll have it done in time?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Don't worry about it boss. Nothing could make me happier then working on this now."

As Harry was being brought away from the office down to the yard he dawned a form of smile across his lips. He wasn't expecting this sort of free pass into the warden's office, but now that he had it, it would make his plan a little easier.

Back in the cell block, while all the other prisoners were away, Bellick decided to disregard the warden's orders and entered Lupin and Harry's cell. He stood in the middle of the cell for a moment but then attacked the small enclosure. He ripped the pillows apart and threw the mattresses off the bunk. After not finding anything he sat on Harry's bunk with his head in his hands. But then he looked up. Scratched on one of the bars supporting Lupin's bunk were the words _Allen Schweitzer;_ Bellick wrote the name down on a piece of paper and left the cell completely satisfied.

Out in the yard Harry looked around till he saw the bleacher like wooden benches on one side. He walked over to them and sat down on the end. He took his hand out of his pocket fingering a single galleon and casually placed it in one of the benches screws, and then turned it. The screw was pretty stuck in its place and it was hard to turn it especially since he had to look discreet, but eventually it started to turn.

Just his luck a scraggly looking man with flashy red hair swaggered over to him with another man hanging onto his turned out pants pocket. The man stopped right in front of Harry and licked his lips. Harry didn't like the way the man was looking at him or the way the other man was hanging onto his pocket.

"Can I help you?" Harry finally asked very irritated.

"Ron Weasley," The first man introduced sticking his hand out. Harry ignored the gesture. "It seems as though we have a problem," Ron said slapping his mate's hand off his pocket.

"What would that be?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Ron didn't catch his drift and answered anyway. "You are sitting on my bench. Nobody sits on my bench, you feel me?"

Harry didn't say a word.

Ron let out a weak laugh. "Listen pretty, there is a way for you to stay here and I will never bother you about this again."

Again, Harry didn't say a word still twisting the screw in the bench.

Ron continued; sitting down next to Harry. "You see the blacks over there? That is no man's land. Now they don't like us very much, and I got to say the feeling is mutual. You can stay here, if you join our side on the war of the whites and blacks. It's pretty intense if you must know."

Harry scoffed. "I'd rather not."

Ron shook his head and let out a dry chuckle. "I'm sorry to hear that. Now get out," he demanded.

The other man Ron was with stepped towards Harry with his fists up ready to punch him off the bench. Harry took a deep breath and hesitantly stood up. With one last threatening look at Ron he walked away. The screw still sat in the bench, only half way out.

* * *

Bellick walked into the guards break room and set the piece of paper with the name scribbled across in pen on the table. He whipped out his wand and scanned it over the piece of paper. He looked up at the files in the corner and muttered "_accio Allen Schweitzer files_." He stood there waiting for the files to fly towards him but they never did. A fellow Auror walked into the break room as that was happening.

"What are you doing Bellick?" he wondered staring at his boss.

Bellick didn't take his eyes off the file cabinet. "Is there an inmate by the name of Allen Schweitzer in Azkaban?"

The Auror turned his mouth thinking about all the inmates. "No boss, not that I recall."

"That's what I thought," Bellick muttered.

* * *

There was only ten minutes left of yard time left and Harry still needed to retrieve the screw. But Ron and his mate hovered over the benches like bees now that Harry had sat on it. Lupin was stuck in the SHU so he couldn't act as a distraction for Harry right now, and he didn't trust anybody else so he just had to wait.

As if God was working with him eventually Ron got bored and moved on to a new prisoner to harass so Harry quickly made his break for it. Being less careful this time he ran up to the screw and summoned all his might to turn it around. He knew Ron would see him and be back, so he turned that screw. His hand was bleeding from it, but he didn't care. Finally he pulled it out and hid it under his shirt so an Auror wouldn't see it.

"Whatcha got there pretty?" Ron asked breathing down Harry's neck.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as one of Ron's cronies reached up his shirt and snatched the screw handing it to Ron. Harry whipped around with a menacing growl.

"Give it back Weasley!"

"Or what?" he cooed.

Without thinking Harry lunged for Ron's neck and knocked him to the ground. Ron scrambled to keep a hold of the screw and then his mate knocked Harry off of him. Auror's ran up to the fence yelling at the group to break it up. Ron put a hand up using the other hand to slip the screw to one of his goons behind him.

"Everything's alright here boss," He said smiling at the Aurors. Harry was being held back otherwise Weasley would have been on his backside. Ron turned back to Harry once the Aurors cleared the area. "What the hell is going through your head right now Potter? They could have seen the screw. Speaking of which, thanks for the present."

Harry grunted. "I'll join your side."

Ron cocked his eyebrow. "Really now; this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain weapon now would it?"

Harry shook his head struggling to get out of Ron's goons hold. Ron smiled and then stuck his hand out towards Harry to shake.

It took everything he had, but he reached out and took the man's hand.

"Hey snowflake," Dean Thomas yelled at Harry in the cell block after yard time.

Harry turned to face a very angry looking man. "What's up?"

Dean dangled a vile of PUGNAc in front of Harry's face and then stuffed it in his pants. "I don't like the way you were talking to Weasley in the yard. If you're gonna start making deals with that pervert than I have no choice but to cut our deal short."

Harry shook his head hastily, "it's not what you think mate."

Dean put up his hand and then said "Deal's off," enunciating each word.

Dean walked away as Bellick called for lineup. Harry dejectedly walked up to the front of his cell and stood behind the line. Now nothing was going right. Bellick started on the first floor walking past all the inmates inspecting them. When he reached Dean Thomas he stopped and then snickered at him. This riled Dean up and spit in his face. Bellick's eyes widened as all the other prisoners cheered, yelled, and crossed their lines. Dean stayed still watching as Bellick shot him daggers and ran towards the exit so not to be in the line of fire by the other prisoners.

The prisoners began to go crazy. Everyone was loose in the cell block with no boundaries. Fights broke out; toilet paper was thrown everywhere as well as feathers. Harry watched as the scene unfolded below him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw as Ron's cellmate was walking aimlessly around not knowing where to go with the screw in his right hand.

Without thinking Harry ran to the stairs where the prisoner had his back to. With one leap Harry landed on his back bringing him to the ground. He reached for the screw and got a hold of it, but the prisoner had it too. The man punch Harry in the eye in an attempt to throw him off of him, but Harry was stronger than he thought.

Dean saw the fight happening through the haze of the riot and grabbed the knife that was taped to his ankle. He ran up to Ron's cellmate and pushed him off Harry leaving the screw tightly bound in Harry's hand. But then Dean, who had hold of his neck, stabbed him; five times in the chest.

As the prisoner fell to the ground in agony Dean turned to Harry and slipped him the vile of PUGNAc whispering "You deserve this."

Harry gasped for breath has he held to the vile and the screw and then looked back at the dying prisoner. He was bleeding out very heavily and was doing his best to get up. Harry couldn't take his eyes off him as he grabbed for Harry's arm gasping out "Help me!"

The blood was now seeping onto Harry's clothes as the prisoner died on his lap. Ron watched as his cellmate died and he saw the screw in Harry's hand. Harry noticed him staring and just knew Ron thought he had killed him, so he ran back up to his cell and threw himself in letting tears stream down his face.

Over the P.A. system Bellick called for a lockdown as twenty Aurors entered the cellblock with their wands at the ready pushing prisoners back into their cells. Harry's cell closed and he sat himself against the wall, bloodstained, with a black eye, and the screw. He looks at his victory and pushes the end against the ground; carving each side carefully into a precise hexagonal shape.

He looked at the vile of blue pills Dean gave him and quietly downed two of them, drinking some tap water from the sink to wash them down. And then he flopped himself on his bed hiding the screw in his pillow and fell asleep.

It must have been a couple hours later when Bellick called off the lockdown and an Auror came to escort him to his infirmary visit. The Auror called for his cell to open and then prodded Harry with his wand. Harry could now only open one eye because the other one was swollen. The Auror noticed this and told him, "It's a good thing you're one of the lucky few who gets daily doctors visits."

He tried helping Harry out of bed, but everything hurt, not to mention Harry's nose took in a lot of the blood smell and felt like he needed to throw up.

They finally made their way to the infirmary where Harry was placed on the table in a daze. Hermione walked in with a serious look on her face, but when she saw Harry her face softened and she felt concerned about what happened.

"You feeling alright Potter?" She asked already knowing the answer.

All he did was grunt while he held his head.

Hermione summoned an ice pack and new clothes for him. She gave Harry the ice pack to place on his eye and then closed the blinds on all the windows. She turned back to him and then spoke in a soft quiet voice that soothed him. "Harry, don't freak out I'm just going to lift your shirt over your head."

Harry looked up at the doctor not taking his eyes off of her as she placed careful hands on him and slowly brought his shirt up over his head. Hermione tried her best not to break her cool as Harry's tattoos and muscles came into view, but it was hard not to look. "Stand up please," she squeaked.

Harry smiled at the young doctor; he could see her getting red in the cheeks as she looked at him. "You know I'm capable of putting the rest of my clothes on if you feel weird about this," he mentioned still smiling at Hermione.

Hermione really turned red this time. "Right, right," she stammered. "I'll just get your test ready I guess."

Harry put the icepack down and took off his pants so he was only in his underwear. Hermione took a quick glance over shoulder when Harry was looking away and her heart started beating fast. She started fumbling with the needles in her hand so she told herself to calm down unless you want to kill him by sticking the needles in the wrong place.

"I'm ready," Harry called.

Hermione jumped before turning around to see a fully clothed Harry sitting on the table again. "Right then," she chirped up trying to hide her embarrassment. "Stick out your arm please."

Harry did as he was told and watched as Hermione stuck the needle in his skin. After she was done she left the room to retrieve the test, so Harry was left alone in the room again.

He waited, for some reason his heart was beating fast and there was a lingering smell of waterfalls that trailed behind Hermione as she left. NO! He yelled at himself. If he had developed feelings for the doctor then his plan would be in jeopardy. But was it worth it? She did something to him that no one else has been able to do in a very long time.

Plus she's already seen him in his underwear. Harry chuckled at the thought; he knew she stole a glance at him when he took his pants off, and he couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. It was cute.

Hermione returned with his results, and Harry couldn't help but hold his breath to see if the PUGNAc Dean gave him worked. Hermione calmly told him he was a diabetic after all and that it must have been a glitch in the system last time.

Harry let out a deep breath and a small smile. "Well, thank you doctor. I thought it was weird that it came out negative last time."

"Yeah…" she started to say trailing off.

It was quiet for a couple seconds until Harry decided to break the silence. "I guess we're done here, and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Hermione said again.

Harry nodded then opened the door to let the Auror take him back.

Halfway back to the cell block Harry and the Auror were stopped by Bellick coming from the other way. "Stolte, I need Potter," he said grabbing Harry's arm.

Stolte looked reluctant but let Bellick take Harry away from their spot. "Where are you taking me?" Harry asked trying to yank his arm from Bellick's grip.

"Shut up and move," was his only response for the rest of the way.

Bellick led him to a shed and told him to go in after he unchained him. Harry was curious, and cautious. He poked his head in to see Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the room. Harry attempted to back up out of the shed and leave but he was blocked by Malfoy's goons who grabbed him and brought him over to Malfoy.

They shoved him down on a steel table so he was facing their leader he leaned over him. "Tell me where Fletcher is," he demanded.

Harry shook his head, "No way man."

Malfoy snapped his fingers together and one of his goons picked up a pair of shears and another man took off one of Harry's shoes.

The other men held Harry down as he began to scream and squirm in his seat. Malfoy leaned over him again. "I'm going to ask this one more time Potter, where is Fletcher?"

Harry stayed quiet as he clenched his teeth together. Malfoy sighed then snapped his fingers again. With one motion the prisoner cut off two of Harry's toes with him screaming in agony.

* * *

**There ya go guys! So this will be the last chapter for at least a week cause I'll be gone, but hopefully you guys liked it and will review because you have no idea how happy it makes me feel to know people like what I write. Thanks for reading and please review! -SR7**


	4. Cell Test

"Lay him on the table!" Hermione demanded.

A couple Aurors ran into the infirmary holding Harry who was bleeding to death and missing two toes. He was losing blood fast and had to be worked on before they lost him. The way Harry was so pale and his eyes were shot scared Hermione.

After the Aurors ran out of the room and the other doctors came in Harry passed out. So Hermione proceeded to do the surgery on him while he was under and still breathing.

Hermione got Harry bandaged up easily and replenished his blood. He was already looking better, so all he needed to do was wake up and he would be set. Hermione left the infirmary for her lunch break and returned an hour later to find Harry waking up on the table.

He was dazed and confused. But when he set his eyes on Hermione he seemed to have had a recollection of everything that happened. The first thing he did was reach for his foot that was missing two toes. He looked panicked, very scared.

Hermione rushed to his side and pushed gently on his chest to lay him back down on the table. She looked in his eyes and kept her hand on his chest. Harry took his hand and slid it into Hermione's on his chest and then passed out again.

Harry was released from the infirmary a few hours later by the warden, so Harry was ordered to be returned to his cell. Unfortunately prison wasn't easy and Harry was told he was supposed to start P.I. that day.

He limped to the room P.I. was painting and flashed a quick look to his brother who was painting a wall on the other side of the room. Lupin was also there adding decorative touches to the walls, but unlike Lincoln he did not return the look to his cell mate. Harry tried to turn away when he saw Malfoy was looking at him but the brute came up from behind and stretched his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"How's your foot?" he whispered.

Harry groaned, "Its fine no thanks to you."

Malfoy gave him a short chuckle then nudged his shoulder hard. "I wasn't messing around when I said I wanted Fletcher. If you know where he is you better tell me. Otherwise I don't think you have much need for these fingers," he slurred taking Harry's hand.

Harry dropped his hand and pushed Malfoy away. Sure the blond was intimidating but Harry wasn't scared of him anymore. Without giving him an answer Harry went to work on the walls. Malfoy just stared at him and shook his head slowly.

There was a small hole in the wall, it was shaped like a square and was waiting to be filled in. Harry walked over to it; his back was turned to the other inmates. Lincoln brushed his nose with his thumb and then started painting a wall again. Harry knew it was time to take action and removed a small box from his ankle. Subtly he rested the box in the hole and then walked away.

Lupin, who watched Harry do this, walked over to the hole and reached in to grab the box. He looked over his shoulder before opening it. Inside, plain as day was a cell phone. He stared at the object in his hands in disbelief. How the hell did Harry smuggle this into Azkaban?

"Hey!" a guard yelled running up to Lupin.

Panicking, Lupin slipped the phone in his pocket and whipped around to face the guard. "Yeah boss?" he tried to say innocently.

"What were you doing over here?"

Lupin didn't answer the guard right away. He saw Harry and Lincoln on the other side of the room staring at him with folded arms. "No boss, I'm just fixing this hole right here."

The guard wasn't buying it. "Cut the crap Lupin. Potter told me about the cell phone you smuggled in here. Now give it before I call Dumbledore and let him figure out what to do with you."

Lupin shook his head. "I don't have a cell phone. I don't know what you heard but its all lies."

The guard grunted. "I don't believe you Lupin; I'll have a guard check your cell today to make sure you aren't lying. I'm keeping my eyes on you wolfy, oh and I'm taking away your conjugal until you tell me the truth." The guard backed up all the way out of the room keeping his gaze on Lupin till he was round a corner and out of sight.

Lupin let out a sigh of relief and then took the phone out of his pocket and stormed up to the brothers. "What the hell man? This isn't my phone, what gave you the bright idea to tell officer lard over there I have this?"

Harry smirked while Lincoln kept a neutral face. Harry grabbed the phone out of Lupin's hand and then snapped it in half. Lupin let out a hoarse yell of shock, but when Harry handed the broken phone back to him he realized, this wasn't a phone at all.

"Soap," Lupin whispered staring blankly at the white inside. "You almost got me thrown in the SHU for a fricken bar of soap?"

The brothers nodded and the Harry said, "And now we know we can trust you."

"Trust me with what?" he asked losing his patience.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening. "We're breaking out of here. And I want you to come with us."

Lupin shook his head and let out a weak chuckle. "No, no way mate. I only have sixteen months in here before they'll let me out to see Tonks. I'm not going to risk getting caught and having another ten years put on my record. She's waiting for me guys, she's my fiancée, and I can't screw her over."

Harry nodded understanding where Lupin was coming from.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you two are planning to do." Lupin reassured walking out of the room.

* * *

Malfoy looked through the barred door leading out to the visitors' center waiting for a guard to remove his chains. His associate, Blaise Zambini was waiting for him at a table with his hands intertwined and his foot tapping impatiently. Finally Malfoy was allowed into the room. He stood before the table until Zambini motioned for him to sit down.

Zambini's golden chains around his neck and his silk cloak distracted Malfoy for a moment reminding him of what he lost when he was sent to Azkaban. "Do you have information for me about Fletcher?" he asked calmly yet venomously to Malfoy.

Malfoy bit his tongue. "No."

There was a moment before Zambini spoke again, this time his voice was direct and threatening. "No? I thought you told me on the phone there was someone who knew exactly where Fletcher was."

"There is, but he isn't talking."

"What… Did you 'politely' ask the fool where he was?"

"No," Malfoy spat. "It went as far as we cut off his toes, but he wouldn't squeal."

Zambini leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers one by one on the table. "You're family is doing fine by the way. Your children are in a good school. Your wife is making enough money to support them. Actually I was thinking of inviting them up to the cabin for a weekend getaway. It might be good for them."

Malfoy's eyes went wide; he stood up and banged his fists on the table. "Stay away from my family!" he roared. "If you touch them I will but a curse through each and every one of your company's foreheads!"

Zambini shrugged unfazed. "There isn't a whole lot you can do while you're behind bars."

"Stay away from them!"

"Get me Fletcher!" Zambini yelled back; this time he stood up too to make eye contact with the blond.

The other inmates and visitors were staring at them now. Zambini pushed his cloak back far enough for Malfoy to get a glimpse of his werewolf fang wand. This sent Malfoy in an uproar. He sprung forward and latched onto Zambini's cloaks. With one swift movement he landed a right hook right in his dark jaw.

The Aurors invaded the area and carried a kicking and screaming Malfoy out of the room. As he was being carried out, all he could do was watch as Zambini was helped up and escorted out of the prison with a sick smirk on his lips.

* * *

Lincoln waited in his cell bouncing a rubber ball off the wall. That's all he could really do anyway. He was kept away from the other prisoners because he was on death row. It sucked everyday he was in that room. It only reminded him of that night; that horrible night.

Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the jury didn't believe him. Why should they? They all had the evidence he was there and shot the curse that penetrated into the minister's brother's head. Lincoln could only wonder how. How was that video possible? It all just didn't make sense to him.

Since Lincoln was in solitary, he had way too much time to think about that night. But the more he thought about it. The more he got confused, but he couldn't lose faith in Veronica. She was going to help him and get him out before the execution took place. But with each passing day, the event of the happening looked more and more unlikely.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It opened moments after that. The light that came through the doorway nearly blinded Lincoln, as it did every time someone opened that door. Lincoln shielded his eyes from the light and clutched onto the rubber ball in his hands.

"You have some visitors," the guard said entering the cell to help Lincoln up from the floor.

Lincoln was led down a lot of halls before they eventually got to the private visitor rooms, before the guard could open the door in front of Lincoln a door to his right flung open and out limped Harry. Lincoln's eyebrows furrowed as Harry nodded to him and limped away.

The guard noticed Lincoln's hesitation. "Don't worry Potter, you're going there next."

Lincoln entered the first room alone. There was a table and two chairs on either side of it set up in the middle of the room. One the other side of the table sat a teenage boy with dark brown hair that almost covered his blue eyes. Lincoln's breath caught in his throat. "LJ, what are you doing here?"

LJ took a deep breath and then answered his dad. "I- uh was caught dealing drugs. My probation officer thought I needed to get into the 'Scared Straight' program so that it wouldn't happen again, and she wanted you to be my mentor."

Lincoln pursed his lips and then punched the wall. "Drugs, you were dealing drugs? What the hell, LJ?" he yelled watching as LJ whimpered a little in his seat.

"It only happened once, but I got caught, alright!" LJ replied looking dark in his eyes.

"What did your mother do?" Lincoln asked sitting down finally.

LJ rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter, her and _Clint_ don't really care anyway."

"Don't say that LJ, of course they do."

"You haven't even met Clint! I don't like him, he's a terrible person, he's not you!" LJ yelled as tears filled his eyes. "Why did you have to get arrested and leave me? What were YOU thinking when you shot Crouch in the head?"

Lincoln balled his fists and bit his lip so he wouldn't yell, and then he took a deep breath. "I never wanted to leave you. And I didn't kill Crouch!"

"Why should I believe you?" LJ asked.

"I'm your father; I would never lie to you LJ."

LJ, for the first time in a long time gave his father a smile. It was a small smile, but all the same it was a smile and it made Lincoln get a warm flutter in his stomach.

"Can I be honest with you dad?" he asked, Lincoln nodded. "I'm really scared. You're going to die in a few weeks and you're innocent. Also, I don't want to lose you."

Lincoln gave him a small smile and then took his son's hand. "Never lose faith son."

LJ stared at Lincoln, his lip was quivering, and then he did something he hadn't done in five years. He hugged his dad. Lincoln hugged him back as tight as he could.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lincoln asked pushing LJ back so he could look him in the eyes.

"Of course, dad."

"If the execution happens, will you come to be a witness? I know that's a lot to ask from you but it would mean a lot to see you there before I- uh- you know."

LJ nodded. "I want to be there till the last moment."

The guard opened the door and called for Lincoln to come out of the room. He gave LJ one last hug and then let the guard lead him from the room. The guard brought him to the room Harry had exited earlier. Before he knew it, Lincoln was standing in the room with Veronica Donovan.

He couldn't believe his eyes. As soon as he laid his sights on her he lost the ability to speak.

"Hello Lincoln," she whispered.

Lincoln didn't speak; he just kept his eyes trained on Veronica.

She took a deep breath and then said. "Sebastian and I broke up. The engagement is off, I thought you should know."

Again Lincoln did speak; he just took a seat at the table identical to the one he met LJ at.

Veronica shook her head trying to ignore his silence. She gathered the papers that were spread over the table and put them in a folder. After she was organized, she spoke in the most official way possible to her former boyfriend.

"We found someone who is willing to testify for you, she could possibly exonerate you from the death row. She's was the girlfriend of your friend Dale, before he died."

Lincoln nodded his head. "It's good to see you Veronica."

She looked at Lincoln confused but then nodded her head slightly. "I'll try to keep you as updated as I can in here. I'll do my best. And I don't know what Harry is planning to do, but whatever it is tell him to stop. He is playing with fire, and I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Lincoln gulped, "deal."

* * *

Harry watched as Lupin packed up his belongings in their cell. "You don't have to do this," he said with folded arms.

"Actually I do. If I get caught trying to help you escape I can kiss ever seeing Tonks goodbye. I'm sorry mate; I just have to do what's best for me and my girl right now."

Harry nodded, "pray they won't give me a new cellmate."

The cell door slid open with Auror Bellick waiting to escort Lupin to his new cell. Lupin gathered all his things in his hands, turned to Harry and gave him a friendly nod, as if for good luck.

Once Lupin left and Harry watched him leave he backed back into his cell and took the screw out from its holding place on the bunk. He walked over to the industrial toilet and stuck the screw in the side and twisted it. It worked; it latched on to whatever was inside and turned smoothly. But unfortunately Harry heard footsteps coming towards his cell so he yanked the screw out and flopped onto the bottom bunk.

An Auror dressed in white opened his cell with a crazy eyed man following behind him with a box in his hands. "Mr. Potter?" the Auror asked.

Harry looked at him sitting up in his bed.

"Meet your new cellmate Xenopheilius Lovegood."

The man stepped into the cell looking absolutely everywhere taking in his new home. He looked crazy.

When the Auror left Lovegood made himself at home. He unloaded his box; carefully placing everything he owned in specific places around the cell. Harry watched him work, he was mumbling to himself and whenever he caught a glimpse of Harry watching him, he would turn away and shut down for a moment.

"You have an interesting name," Harry said at last.

Lovegood turned to him showing his teeth. "Haywire, you call me Haywire."

Harry cocked his eyebrow. "Um- okay, Haywire; what are you in for, Haywire?"

Haywire turned back to the sink where he was placing more items. "Bad things, very bad things."

It didn't seem as though Harry was going to get a straight answer out of this nutcase so he lied back down on his bunk to rest his eyes for a moment. After about an hour or so and lights out was just around the corner, the same Auror in white came back to the cell with a paper cup in his hand.

"Haywire," he called. "I have your pills."

Haywire rolled his eyes and then walked over to the bars and took the cup of pills. He dumped them all into his mouth and then opened it back up and wiggled his tongue around while the Auror shined a light from his wand into his mouth.

"Alright Haywire you're good, now get some sleep."

Haywire waited by the door until the Auror was out of sight and then he rushed to the toilet and stuck his finger in his mouth until he was gagging. Harry sprung out of his bed and watched his cellmate in horror. Haywire continued to do it until he puked everything into the toilet. He flushed and then turned to Harry, a little bile still on his face.

"What the hell?" Harry squeaked.

Haywire chuckled, "It's how they keep me in their fricken invisible handcuffs," he answered. "Those pills will put me under and I won't be able to remember a thing."

Harry didn't realize it but he was breathing hard after witnessing what he just saw.

It was around the middle of the night and Harry was still awake, he needed to keep drilling into the toilet, but now that Haywire was here it would be hard. The only time that he would be able to do it was at night when everyone was asleep, but it would take longer than planned.

He fingered the screw in his hand and waited a couple seconds until he quietly got up and crept to the toilet and placed the screw in the hole.

"What are you doing?" A voice from above asked.

Harry jumped up feeling a mini heart attack coming on. His eyes went wide as he looked at Haywire on the top bunk watching him from below with bated breath. "Go back to sleep," Harry ordered.

Haywire chuckled a little crazed, "I have this little known condition. I don't sleep... at all."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for taking so long, the busiest part of my summer just happened so that's my only excuse. Thanks for reading! And pleeeeeaaaassseee review guys, they seriously make my day. I hope all of you have a good day and remember to drop a comment in the review box before you go. Thanks! -SR7**


End file.
